You Gotta Love A Challenge
by MrsBreezyBlack
Summary: Sirius and James both want the girls that hate them more than anything. Well, it's lucky these two boys have always loved a challenge. Revised from my old account, previously titled A Real Challenge.
1. They Love You Not

**Okay, this is another story from my old account that I'm changing a little. It was called A Real Challenge, and now it's You Gotta Love A Challenge. I'm changing names and some dialogue and stuff, but the plot is pretty much the same. Let me know what you think. **

**They Love You Not**

The rain was pouring down uncontollably, splashing at the windows. There was a huge fog that was so thick, you couldn't see your own hand in front of you. It was the worst storm of the year so far. Five girls in their weekend clothes were sitting in their room chatting. They were the best of friends, and closer than any five people could get. Their outter appearences were all incredibly different, and their personalities were too, but that didn't ever stop them from being the best of friends.

"I swear, spending one more year with Potter is enough to completely drive me mad," Lily complained in the dormitory.

"He's really not as bad as you think, Lily. He's a really great friend. Which reminds me, I should go see him and Remus," Kiley said with one of her mysterious smirks. "See you all later." Kiley hurried down the stairs, and made her way to where the Marauders were seated. James was reading a Quidditch magazine, Remus was reading a book, and Sirius and Peter were playing Exploding Snap.

Kiley was incredibly close with Remus and James. She thought Sirius to be an arrogant jerk, and didn't really hang around Peter too much. But she had to put up with Sirius. The only thing that really forced them to hang out was Remus and James. Kiley was the first to figure out that Remus was a werewolf, and helped him through it more than any of the guys.

The next day, which was Saturday, Kiley sat quietly in the common room, reading a muggle book, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Hartford," Sirius Black said kindly, but Kiley knew better.

"What do you want, Black?" Kiley said, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Nothing. Dear Prongsie would like me to inform you that Quidditch game was rescheduled for Tuesday. He said not to sweat it though, because you're the best keeper he's ever seen," Sirius replied, and then of course had to add, "but I've deffinitely seen better."

"You're kindness is too much to bare," Kiley said in a bored tone.

"No, not kindness. Just honesty," he replied with a shrug.

"Don't you have a broom cupboard to be in or something?" Kiley asked, finally looking up from her book.

"Your words hurt," Sirius said, pretending to be offended. Kiley rolled her eyes, and got back to her book. She heard him mutter something under his breath and walk away.

The next morning, Kiley was talking to Remus at breakfast. It was a very cold morning, and Kiley was eating and preparing for classes. A few minutes after Kiley and Remus started talking, Sirius entered the Great Hall and plopped himself down on the other side of Remus. Kiley tried hard to not roll her eyes, but she couldn't help it. That cocky grin of Sirius' was enough to make her puke.

"Oi, Moony! I'm bored. Quick, who can I grace with a quick morning snog?" Sirius asked in a distressed tone.

"I really couldn't care less, mate," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Yes, Sirius. You see, some people actually have better things to do than lock themselves in broom cupboards all day long," Kiley said, rolling her big brown eyes at him.

"Jealous, Kiley? There's enough of me to go around, you know," Sirius said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ha! Not even if the choice was between you and Snape," Kiley replied disgustedly.

"Now that's the most insulting thing I've ever heard!" Sirius said, looking as if he were in shock.

"Just the truth," Kiley shrugged.

"Ugh, you guys are worse than Lily and James!" Remus complained.

"Yes, but everyone knows that Lily and James are destined to be together. Sirius and I on the other hand, are destined for _nothing_," Kiley replied, making sure Sirius understood she wasn't interested.

"You'll cave eventually, Hartford. I just know it," Sirius said positively, which did nothing but make her roll her eyes for the thousandth time. "You should really get that eye problem of yours checked, Hartford."

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, a similar argument was going on. "Potter, I'll remind you that I'm a prefect, and can easily-,"

"Don't threaten me, darling. Do you think I'm scared? Maybe I wouldn't have to act this way if you'd accept my bloody date invitation," James countered.

"Would you guys please stop!" Arielle shouted.

"This has nothing to do with you, Ari. It's between Potter and I, okay?" Lily said hotly, not really meaning to be so rude to her friend. Arielle looked slightly hurt, and stalked off, out of the corridor that James and Lily were currently arguing in.

"What a temper. Guess it's true what they said about redheads, eh?" James teased.

"You're such a prat," Lily countered angrily.

"I'm just making an observation, Lily. Calm down," James said, putting out his hands in defense.

"Yeah, and so was I. My observation is that you're a pathetic prat," Lily said nastily.

"That's what I love about you, Lily. Such a firey attitude. It's pretty hot," James said, giving her a wink, which earned him a grunt of disgust. "That's another thing I love about you, Lils," James continued, his grin growing with each word, "You're a real challenge."

**review ill have the next chapter up asap**


	2. The Spy

**All right, here's the second chapter. r&r **

**The Spy**

"I'm tired of always fighting with Lily. I only have one more year to make her see me differently. One more year, and if I can't do it, I'll never see her again," James complained desperately.

It was almost the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James and Sirius were really starting to take wooing Lily and Kiley to heart. It had just hit them that in one more year, they may never see each other again, and quite frankly, this was a thought that scared them both.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to always fight with Kiley and have her hate me. I want to show her that I can be a good guy, but I messed up long ago, and now I just instinctively act like a jerk around her," Sirius responded with a sigh.

The two boys were alone in the common room late one night, having one of their very rare serious discusions. They were talking about the girls that they had been in love with since the first time they laid eyes on them. The two guys heard footsteps behind them, and immiately turned around. "Arielle?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh-Er...Hi guys," Arielle said, flushing pink. "I'll just...go."

"No, wait!" James said, his mind working quickly.

Arielle turned around and have him a confused look, but came down the stairs, and whispered, "What?"

"Well, I was just thinking, Lily and Kiley are your best friends, right?" James began.

"Yeah, and Jackie and Sophina. So what?" Arielle questioned, clearly perplexed.

"Well...We're friends too, right?" James continued, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"Of course, James," Arielle replied. "But what are you on about?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could help us with our little situtation with them," James finished.

"James, you know I'd love to help, but how can I? You know how stubborn the two of them are," Arielle said apolegetically.

"Yeah, but maybe you could just, ya know, tell us what bothers Kiley and Lily about us so much. Try overhearing conversations or casually bringing up a related topic. You know what I mean? We'd really appreciate it," Sirius said, catching on to what James was getting at.

"You want me to spy on my best friends?" Arielle asked skeptically.

"No, not spy! Just...Help us out a bit. You've said it yourself, Kiley and I would be perfect together," Sirius responded in his charming voice.

"And you've always said Lily and I are meant to be," James pressed on.

"Ugh, okay! Fine! I'll do it, but I won't like it!" Arielle gave in with a sigh, and headed back to her dormitory.

The following morning, Arielle as usual, was the last to wake. She headed for the bathroom, and gazed at herself in the mirror. Arielle was considered one of the prettiest girls in sixth year, alongside Lily, Kiley, Jackie, and Sophina. She thought she was pretty, but didn't say it often, because she didn't want to seem conceited or anything. But lately, she had been doubting her looks, seeing as she hadn't dated anybody since her split with Alex English, a seventh year Ravenclaw, nearly a year ago.

Arielle took one last look in the mirror. She thought of possibly dying her hair a more drastic color. She had brown hair that hung to her shoulder. Her eyes are what caught most people's attention though. They were hazel, but they changed with her mood and the weather. When she was angry or upset, they were brown. When she was happy, they were green. If it were cold, they would be brown, and if it were hot, they'd be green. She was about an inch taller than Kiley, but the both of them were both rather short for their age. A thing that Arielle liked to poke fun about in herself was that she had only one dimple. Arielle sighed, thinking about her love life and about the deal that she had made with Sirius and James. If her friends found out what she was doing, she'd be dead.

"Oi, Arielle!" a very familiar voice said.

"Hiya, Sirius. What's up?" Arielle said as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to say thanks for doing this for James and I. I didn't get a chance to thank you last night because you left in such a hurry," Sirius replied, giving her a quick hug.

"You're welcome, Sirius. Well, I'll see you in class."

Kiley poured herself some pumpkin juice. Lily was off at the library, and James was speaking to Professor Slughorn about some assignment, and her only close friends sitting at the table with her were Jackie and Remus. Remus didn't really count though, because he was engrossed in some article in the _Daily Prophet_. Jackie was probably her most cheerful friend. Kiley found it amazing that Jackie could still manage to have a huge grin on her face so early in the morning. Jackie was not only Kiley's most cheerful friend, but also her tallest one, as she stood at 5'9". Jackie had long, wavy brown hair that fell a little bit past her elbows, and big, brown eyes. She had dimples the size of her fists, which was her cutest quality.

"Oh no," Jackie said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Kiley asked, following her gaze.

"Look's like Black's found a new prey," Jackie whispered. Kiley couldn't believe it. Arielle was hugging Sirius! Sirius Black, Kiley's sworn enemy! Let's just say, Kiley was a tiny bit ticked off.

"Uh oh," Sirius said quietly, turning around, and making Arielle turn with him.

"What uh-oh? Why'd you say uh-oh?" Arielle asked quickly and nervously, not daring to turn and look at whatever Sirius had seen.

"Kiley saw us hug," Sirius said, clapping a hand across his forehead.

"Don't worry. She probably has no idea I'm helping you with this. She probably only thinks we're dating," Arielle said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's so much better."

The next day, Jackie and Sophina were walking to class together, discussing the topic that seemed to be on everyone's mind lately. "We need to do something to get them to see how perfect they are together," Jackie told her friends on the way to Charms.

"Who? Lily and James or Kiley and Sirius?" Sophina questioned.

"All of them!" Jackie replied, scratching her head. It was really funny to see Jackie and Sophina walking down the hall together, because of such a huge height difference. Jackie, who was 5'9" and then tiny Sophina, who was only 5'1".

Out of Kiley, Lily, Arielle, Jackie, and Sophina, they all had something to distinguish themselves from one another personality-wise. Jackie Dupre was very cheerful. She was always there to help you with your problems, and was very comforting. Sophina Beloven was brutally honest and only quiet around those she didn't know, but if she knew you, she would literally never shut up. Sophina had extremely long, almost black hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. She wore glasses too, and was very pretty. Arielle Masterson was very wild, crazy, and hyper. She was a huge girly girl, but she knew when to be serious about things.

"I dunno, Jackie. I mean, I want them to get together too, but you know how Kiley and Lily are. They're so stubborn!" Sophina reminded her friend.

"Yeah, but still, Soph. Someone's gotta show them that they're madly in love with Sirius and James," Jackie replied with a shrug. As soon as Jackie had an idea, she had herself totally convinced that it would work. She was a very positive person, and had faith in everything and everyone.

"You're too sure of yourself," Sophina told her friend.

"And you're not sure enough!" Jackie retorted.

"How can two people who are so opposite be such good friends?" Arielle wondered, stepping out from around the hall. Apparently, she had heard them arguing.

"We're just talking about the whole Lily and James, Kiley and Sirius thing," Sophina said with a shrug.

"Well, I've done something that can change all of that," Arielle told them deviously.

There was one week left of their sixth year. Kiley and Lily were less than thrilled about going home. Lily loved her mum and her dad, but her sister was a whole different story. She didn't exactly appreciate being called a freak 24/7 in her own home. She had to force herself to go to Petunia's wedding this summer. She was sort of happy though, because that meant Petunia would be moving out, and she wouldn't have to deal with any of her name-calling anymore.

Kiley was unhappy about going back to a house with six sisters. Kiley was the second oldest of the family. All of the girls still lived at home though. But on the bright side, Kiley's older sister, Lindsay, was moving out to move in with her fiancee in only one more month. It wasn't that Kiley didn't love Lindsay, but six whiny girls is much, much more than enough for one household.

Mr. Hartford was named Robert, and Mrs. Hartford was named Aurora. Kiley had a sister who was a year younger than her named Tiffany. Tiffany was sort of the school slut, and her and Kiley bickered like crazy. Two years younger than Tiffany was Brooke, who was a really sweet and caring person. Then there was eleven-year-old Chelsea who was in her first year. Chelsea was always happy, and in her whole life, Kiley had only seen her upset five times at the most. Then there were the two who hadn't even started school yet. Melissa, who was eight years old, and Rachel, who was four. Who wanted to go back to a house with that many people?

James and Sirius had decided that as soon as seventh year started, they would be completely different people. They had completely devoted themselves to making the girls that they loved realize that there was more to them than they thought. Arielle would be keeping in contact with James and Sirius over the summer to give them some help on what they should do. Hopefully, the plan would go well, and Kiley and Lily would see them for who they really were. Neither boy was too naive to know that it would be hard. Because they both knew that this would be a difficult task, especially knowing how stubborn both Kiley and Lily are. But they were willing to make the sacrafice for the girl's who took their hearts.

**lemme know what you thinkkk. ill get the next chapter up soon **


	3. Hogwarts Express

_**Hogwarts Express**_

Kiley had a bittersweet feeling today. Sure, she was glad that she was going back to Hogwarts. She had missed it terribly over the summer, and she missed all of her friends. But this was going to be her last year at Hogwarts. It was two days before she had to go back to school, and Kiley was meeting her friends at Arielle's. Arielle was the only pureblood out of their group, and they always enjoyed going to her house.

That and the fact that she had the second smallest family, next to Jackie, who was an only child. All she had was a brother, who was three years older. Nathan, who had left Hogwarts two years ago. He had moved out last year, so there was plenty of space at the Dillamore's home.

Kiley finished packing her trunk, and ran downstairs into the kitchen. She said her good-byes to her parents, who were glad that there was only one more year before she would be home all the time, the way things used to be. Kiley hadn't had the heart to tell them that she was planning on pooling money with her friends to buy a house.

Now that Kiley was officially seventeen, she was glad that she would finally be able to apparate somewhere, after she passed the test with flying colors. She gladly focused on the front stoop of Arielle's house, and with a loud _crack_ she was at the front door.

x x x x x x x

Lily had actually enjoyed her summer, seeing as on July 2, Petunia got married, had a two-week honeymoon, and then moved out for good. Lily got to spend a lot of alone time with her parents, and the muggle friends she had left behind. Of course, they just thought she went to a boarding school during the school year. She trusted them, just not enough to tell them that she was a witch.

Lily quickly washed her face, combed her hair, got dressed, made sure her trunk was packed, and headed downstairs. As usual, her mother cried because she was leaving, and her father wrapped her in the never-ending hug. Lily didn't mind it too much, because she knew that that was how parents were supposed to be, and she was glad that she had parents who cared about her so much.

After saying her good-byes, Lily, too, apparated over to Arielle's house.

x x x x x x x

Sophina was so happy to be seeing her friends again. She really didn't like her house. Sophina was, like Lily, a muggle-born, but her parents drove her crazy. Her mum just loved to yell, and her dad liked to drink. Nice combination, eh? Sophina happily thanked Hogwarts for accepting her every day of her life, because it gave her an excuse to get rid of these people.

Sophina, unlike Kiley and Lily, did not have to worry about tear-filled good-byes, because at 1:00 in the afternoon, her parents were both snoozing on the couch. Sophina rolled her eyes and left her parents a note saying she had left. Sophina was the baby of the family, her siblings all being much older than her. Closest to her in age, was her 27-year-old sister, Kerri. Then, she had two older brothers, Jake, who was 29, and Dylan, who was 31. They were all already married with kids, except for Nathan, who didn't even have a girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Sophina didn't turn 17 until August 28th, so she didn't get to take the Apparation test during the school year. It looked like she'd have to floo to Arielle's. And so, she stepped into the flames.

x x x x x x x

Jackie awoke later than she had planned, and didn't get a lot of time to do things. As fast as possible, she got ready and packed. She tried to make the good-byes with her family extremely short. Her mum worried about her a lot, and her dad was rarely home. He hadn't even come home to say good-bye to her. Jackie knew that he loved her, but he had a funny way of showing it.

Jackie's mum reminded her to write, and all of that. She was a muggle, but she had gotten used to everything about magic. At first, she refused to let Jackie go to Hogwarts, but her father talked her mother into it. That was one of the few great things her father had ever done for her. Mr. Hollenbeck was only home for about two weeks each month. Jackie had gotten used to it, but she often wondered what it would be like to have a regular father.

She sighed, and flooed to Arielle's.

x x x x x x x

"Alrighty, Dillamore. You first," Jackie called. Arielle nodded and ran straight at the wall between the two platforms, as she had grown accustomed to over the years.

"Me next," Sophina said with a smile, and she ran in after Arielle.

"Lily," Jackie said, gesturing for her to go onto the platform. Lily nodded, took a deep breath, and ran. Jackie went in directly after her, and then Kiley.

The five girls got onto the train, and sat in the first empty compartment that they saw. Kiley put all of her things down, and said, "I'm gonna go check in with the guys."

The girls nodded, and Kiley left the compartment, looking for her good friends. After five minutes of searching, she found them settling into the compartment. "Kiley!" James and Remus shouted, each of them hugging her.

"Hey guys! How was your summer?" Kiley questioned, sitting in between them. She grabbed a Chocolate Frog from Sirius and unwrapped it.

"Hi to you too, Ky," Sirius mumbled.

"My summer," James said, ignoring Sirius, "was brilliant. I think this is the year."

"You say that every year, Prongs," Remus reminded him.

"Yeah, but this is our last year, so it's _got_ to be the year...Right?" James said hopefully, looking at Kiley.

"Uh-Yeah! Of course it is," Kiley said, trying to help James.

"My summer was pretty good. The full moons are a little bit harder in the summer, since I'm on my own and all, but other than that, I had a good time," Remus replied.

"You know you're more than welcome to - "

"I know. Thanks, Prongs," Remus said sincerely, and James just nodded his head.

James had always extended the invitation for Remus to come stay with him for the summer. Remus had always appreciated the offer, but never accepted, seeing as the summer was the time he had to see his family. Besides, he didn't want to put the Potters in any danger.

"Well my sum-,"

"Nobody asked you, Sirius," Kiley said, giving him a dirty look.

"Oh, well..." _Don't argue, Don't argue, Don't argue_, Sirius told himself. "Okay then." Kiley furrowed her brows at him in confusion, but merely shrugged off the fact that he had held back from arguing with her.

"How was your summer, Kiley?" James asked, trying to save them from this awkward moment.

"It was as good as it could possibly get with six sisters roaming around," Kiley shrugged.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kiley spun around and opened it. "Oh, Hey Arielle."

"Er-Hi, Kiley. James, Sirius...Can I talk to you for a moment?" Arielle questioned, turning a bit red. The boys nodded and followed her out into the corridor.

"What was that about?" Kiley asked Remus as she finished off her Chocolate Frog.

"Haven't the foggiest."

x x x x x x x

"So, Sirius. How have you been with Kiley?" Arielle questioned, leading them into an empty compartment.

"Good. I bit my tounge when she said something nasty to me," Sirius replied proudly.

"Great job. James, you have to go talk to Lily. Go ahead," Arielle said, nodding her head to the right. James grinned, thanked her, and headed for the compartment that Lily was in.

"I dunno if I can do this, Arielle," Sirius confessed.

"Of course you, can Sirius. Are you truly in love with her?" Arielle questioned.

"Well...yeah, at least I think I am. I mean, I have no experience when it comes to actual love, but this is the most I've ever felt for a girl. When she walks into a room, I can't explain it, it's like my heart is...I dunno...Lifting? And her smile...That's worth more to me than all the girls I've snogged in a lifetime. When she's around, I feel so happy, but self-consious at the same time, which is really weird for me, because I've never felt self-concious around _anyone_ before, so I dunno...that scares me a little. I feel like I could be happy with her for the rest of my life," Sirius concluded with a large grin.

"Aww, Sirius! It's true, you _are_ in love! I'm so happy for you!" Arielle said happily, giving Sirius a big hug. And then, mid-hug, Arielle and Sirius heard a yell of "Oh my god!"

They broke apart quickly, and spun around to face whoever was there. "Oh. Hello, Serena. Hey, Daphne," Arielle whispered quietly. Serena Strickland was one of the school's gossipy air-heads. She was in their year in Ravenclaw. Daphne Gammond was her best friend, who was also a good friend of Kiley, Lily, Jackie, Sophina, and Arielle.

"Hi, Arielle," Daphne said quietly.

"Well, what do we have here? Sirius Black and Arielle Dillamore? Oh, this is great!" Serena cried.

"Wait, It's not what - " but Serena had already run out of the compartment with a very sad looking Daphne at her heels. "Just great," Arielle mumbled.

"Perfect. Now, Kiley's going to think I'm seeing you!" Sirius said angrily, hitting himself in the head.

"Let's just try to get to her before Serena does," Arielle said, dragging Sirius out of the compartment. He followed her, and they scurried down the hallway, going back to the Marauder's compartment.

"Shit! She's not here!" Sirius cried, running his hands through his hair.

"We'll find her, don't worry," Arielle said soothingly. On the inside, she wasn't so calm, as she saw images in her head of Kiley cursing her into oblivion.

x x x x x x x

"C'mon, Moony. Let's go see if James is having any luck with Lily," Kiley said, leading Remus toward the door.

"Oh, okay," Remus said, setting aside his book, and following Kiley down the corridor. They were just outside the compartment door, when a giggly girl and a worn-out looking one came up to them. "Hey, Daphne! How was your summer? Oh, hi Serena," Kiley said. She didn't paticularly like Serena much. She never cared for the incredibly gossipy girls who always seemed to be in everybody's business, and know every single thing about every single person.

"My summer was great, thanks. I just haven't really been able to get to sleep lately," Daphne said with a yawn.

"Have you guys heard about Sirius Black and Arielle Dillamore?" Serena blurted out, ignoring the two friends' conversation.

"_What_?" Remus and Kiley said in unison. They exchanged a look, and then glared back at Serena.

"Yup. Daphne and I caught them in some compartment together!" Serena said proudly, like she was in a Quidditch game and had just spotted the golden snitch.

"Really..." Kiley said, pretending to lose interest.

"Yup! They had their hands all over each other!" Serena said with a laugh. Then, she grabbed Daphne, and pulled her away like a dog on a leash. She gave Daphne a sympathetic look, and turned around to talk to Remus.

"I'm going to find out about this. You go see what Lily and James are up to. Make sure she's not being tormented or anything. Okay?" Kiley asked distractedly. Remus nodded, and slid open the compartment door as Kiley headed in the other derection, checking each compartment for Sirius and Arielle. Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, she found them walking down a corridor.

x x x x x x x

Sirius and Arielle were making their way to find Kiley. "Where could she be?" Sirius asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I dunno, Sirius. Don't worry, we'll find her before Serena does," Arielle said positively as she scanned each compartment for her best friend.

"What if she already got to her?" Sirius asked miserably.

"She didn't, okay?" Arielle said, starting to feel a bit annoyed with his negativitey.

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius mumbled.

"Look, there she is!" Arielle said happily. The two of them ran up to her, but she looked pissed.

_This girl is supposed to be my best friend, and what does she do? She starts sleeping with the enemy! Ugh, I can't believe she would do this! I mean, there are plenty of guys at Hogwarts. Why did she have to go and pick _Sirius_ of all people to snog? It was gross! Not to mention a huge betrayl._ Kiley was positively steamed by the time Arielle and Sirius had run up to her.

"So how's the happy couple?" Kiley asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kiley, listen for a sec - " Arielle said breathlessly.

"Save it, Arielle. You were supposed to be my friend," Kiley said angrily, and she turned on her heel, and walked down the hallway, leaving Sirius and Arielle to exchange glances of pure misery.

Remus entered the compartment that Lily, James, Jackie, and Sophina were currently in. Jackie and Sophina were playing a game of Exploding Snap, Lily had a look of confusion on her face, and James was talking about something to do with being Head Boy.

"Please, Remus. Tell me he isn't serious," Lily said helplessly.

"I'm not Sirius, Lily," James told her, "I'm James."

"Oh, very funny!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "That joke got old the second week of first term!"

"Hey, Lily. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll be good," James said earnestly.

"What reason do I have to trust you?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Well, you have no reason to trust me, but you also have to reason to _not_ trust me. I've never lied to you or betrayed you, have I?" James said hopefully.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lily countered stubbornly.

James shrugged. "I guess you don't. You'll just have to wait and see."

x x x x x x x

**let me know what you think. the next chapter could possibly be up later today or tomorrow.**


End file.
